Wisps of Smoke
by hacker29
Summary: A mysterious potion...Harry is changed...will Draco respond?
1. Uh-Oh....

Whew! another story, another wasted time on a senseless fanfiction...please excuse this, I haven't been myself ever since I drank two gallons of caffe latte...  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry, nor the others. End of story.  
  
  
Friday, 6:30, Potions class. Boring.  
  
Harry Potter sat at his desk, absent-mindedly playing with his quill. Potions with Snape wasn't exactly the most interesting activity one could come up with, and the fact that the teacher had a mean streak where Gryffindors were concerned didn't help. Pushing the tempting thoughts of sleep out of his head, he tried to listen as Snape droned on about the "unique potion" one of Hogwarts' founders made.  
  
"…potion…made by Godric Gryffindor…"  
  
He sat up straight. Did Snape just say Godric?  
  
"Made with a lion's heart, claw and hair, this potion was said to have made the drinker sharper, braver, more acute to his surroundings. Although of course, that seems to ask too much from Gryffindor himself." Slytherins laughed at this. "Those in consideration, no one really knows the true purpose of this unnamed potion. Studies have identified only a number of effects. We don't know the others, nor do we know whether it should be drank, or applied to the skin, or God knows what…"  
  
Harry tuned him out. He studied the vial, wanting to see what was so special about the potion. It was deep red, akin to blood. Blood, which, unfortunately, graced many of his encounters with Voldemort. That, and a hell load of swearing, screaming and dying. Harry closed his eyes, stilling the impulse to shudder. As he contemplated his experiences, he sensed something flash along his scar-something hot, deep and bright, yet not painful. He felt different, strange, as if he was someone else; not quite himself, but someone that lived in the trenches of his being. In a second, it was gone.  
  
"Potter!" Harry's head snapped up. "Potter! How dare you sleep through my class!" Snape barked at him, his face resembling a suspicious, moldy, one-year old sandwich. He dauntingly approached Harry's desk. Unbeknownst to the teacher, a student's bag ( a rather large one ) was in his way. He tripped unceremoniously, dropping the potion towards Harry. The boy reached for it, but as his hand neared it, the stopper fell off, spraying him with the potion. Harry's skin flared with cool, red flames, which disappeared altogether the next instant.  
  
"The- the potion!" Snape exclaimed dismally. Nobody saw what happened to the vial's contents. They were only aware that Harry tried to salvage the potion, and did not- well, not in the literal sense-succeed. Nor did Harry tell the truth. He felt weird…the persona was coming out of its hole, and was trying to take over his body.   
  
When class was dismissed (a bit early, though no one complained), Ron and Hermione dutifully followed Harry, who seemed totally out of it.  
  
"Harry? Are you all right?" Ron began.   
"Huh? Er, yes, how come?" Harry hesitated. Was he supposed to tell them?  
"Well, today at po-oh no, it's Malfoy, and we're alone in this corridor…no Crabbe or Goyle in sight, though…"  
"Ron! It's not wise picking on him just because he's an insufferable git." Hermione butted in. "Well, you've got to admit…"  
  
Harry wasn't really listening. He left the two standing there, bickering once again. Will they ever stop? Urgh, he had a raging headache just listening to those two… what was going on with him? Who was that person…that person that plagued him earlier? Grrr! It was so frustrating!  
  
"Why Potter! Fancy meeting you here, of all places…where's that Granger and Weasel?" He passed Malfoy. He had no time for Malfoy's insults, let alone fighting.  
"What's the matter cat got your tongue? The dullness of your friends getting to you? Oh, boo-hoo!"   
"Leave them out of this, Malfoy."   
"Why should I?" he retorted, his face contorting into one of anger.  
"Back off." Harry's low voice echoed in the large corridor.  
"Give me one good reason why." Malfoy smirked.  
"Now."  
"Your mudblood mother would be sooo proud…" His eyes widened. Something flashed in Harry's eyes as he pounced quickly on him, pushing him roughly down on the floor. Harry was never the one who'd attack-retaliate, yes, but never attack. Harry straddled his hips, pinning his arms to his sides. He bent down near his ear.   
"Never." His voice was hot.  
"Ever. Include. My. Mother. On This." Harry licked his lobe.  
"Draco." He lifted his head and gave Draco a feral grin, which reminded him of a predatory lion playing his food.  
  
Harry's eyes flashed a startling emerald. His grin was wiped off and horror dawned upon his face, as if he wasn't the one who had straddled Draco, licked his lobe, and smiled at him. He stood up , and, without looking back, ran blindly.  
  
Please review...anyway, should I continue? telling me would be a favor, since I would know whether I'm wasting time or not... 


	2. What the??! Love??!

Ahh, the next chapter...say people, thanks for reviewing, it means a lot to me! thanks again!  
Disclaimer: Harry, that black-haired god, belongs to Madame Rowling.   
( Draco's point of view)  
  
Green eyes. Black hair. Gryffindor. Sexy….and wild….  
  
Argh, dammit! What was going on with me? I lay in my bed, in the Slytherin dormitories. It's cold, but I don't really think much about it. Not with someone really hot on my mind right now…  
  
Stop it! I can not believe that I felt anger at him just hours ago…how can he do this to me? No, wait, I'm just hallucinating, yeah, that's right, I mean, a hormonal teenager would always think about someone who embodies their deepest desires, right? Right!??  
  
This is not working. Since when did I start liking, or at most lusting-no wait, that's not the most…something that involves cream and bondage…argh!-after the Golden Boy of Hogwarts? I wonder how he got that alias…maybe it's got something to do with that tanned, golden honey tone of his…  
  
I sat up. I needed a drink. I padded over to my side table, not bothering to keep silent. My roommates were never light sleepers. Some of them even snore, can you believe it? Talk about disgusting. Of course, I never do. Being a Malfoy requires finesse, grace and that certain air of arrogance one wishes to have but don't since they are ordinary people…listen to me rambling. That painful lecture about proper decorum must have gotten to me. Not that I believe anything I really say. I just mimic my dad, in his cold and icy manner. They all must hate me. After all, everyone just loathes Lucius.  
  
3:00 a.m., and I'm still awake. God knows what I'm thinking, lying here with flashes of memories about Har-Potter. Gotta go to sleep. This is just an obsession, a one time thing. It will go away next week, or even three days after, give or take. Yeah, right, and I'm the pope.  
  
* * * * *  
  
(Ron's POV)  
  
"Come on Harry, wake up, pleeeaase??" I cried at my best friend who was still in his bed, sleeping. How can he sleep, this day being the day when all houses spend the whole day as one-eating together, attending classes, that sort of thing?  
  
I sat at the foot of his bed, bouncing up and down. If there's one thing Harry hates, it someone bouncing on his bed. Trust me, you don't want to see him when he catches you bouncing on his bed.   
  
Harry moaned something, burying his face into the soft pillow. Was it my imagination, or did he really sound…sexy? Must be the coffee I drank, thoughts of fluffy bunny rabbits and pink lollipops running in my head .  
  
I bounced again.   
  
"All right, Ron! I'm up! And stop that!" Harry stumbled gracefully from his bed, walking bare-footed towards the bathroom. I waited, sitting on the floor near his bed. Minutes later, he walked out, having brushed his teeth and showered. He didn't brush his hair, making it more unruly than it was and giving him a tousled look. Hmmm, where did I get that?  
  
He started changing in front of me. I suddenly blushed, and turned away. What was wrong with me? He does that, and I do it, too. The thought of Harry seeing me naked brought another rush of hot blood to my cheeks. Oh my God.  
  
"Come on, I'm done. Let's go!" Harry looked at me brightly, a captivating smile playing on his pink lips, which stood starkly against his pale, creamy skin. He turned and ran down the stairs. I walked over to the wall, and proceeded to bang my head. Later, I stopped. The poor wall. Shaking my head, I followed him. Oh dear, something is going on.   
  
* * * * *   
  
Harry sat in the common room, waiting for his friends. There was chaos running about, with people trying to put on socks ( dirty, you must say, rather a hard task you have on your hands) , arranging robes, squabbling over shoes and people chatting. He loved every second of it, much more if his fellow sixth years joined him.  
  
Seamus bounded in sight, and sat right next to Harry. It wasn't really a secret, Seamus being fond of boys. How can it, when every part of him screamed ' jump on me!' whenever he sees a candy boy? That pushing aside, Seamus was fun to be with, provided he didn't get too 'playful' with you.  
  
"Hi Seamus. Do you know where Ron is?" Harry began, noticing Seamus' stare.   
"Up in the room, banging his head on the wall, why do you ask?" Seamus smiled, turning on his charm to full power as he moved closer to Harry.  
  
"Why?" Harry frowned, shifting farther from Seamus on instinct. He moved closer, seizing Harry's momental shock to rub his shoulders against his. Something was different about Harry, and he was going to find out. It was going to be so much fun! He added silently to his head.  
  
Harry's eyes widened, and he suddenly stood up. "Seamus, you're not trying to get with me, are you?"   
  
"Me? Oh no, nothing like that." Even here he could see Harry's long eyelashes bearing down on his delicate lids.  
  
"Good, I just thought-"  
  
"I'm hitting on you, that's what" he jumped up, moving closer to him.  
  
"Seamus, wait, I-is that Ron? I'll go see him…" he turned and in a second was gone.  
  
"Hard to get, aren't you? We'll see about that…" Seamus laughed, and turned deftly to attend his next class, which was going to be with Harry. And with the whole school, three fourths having a crush on the Boy Who Lived. As he said, it was going to be so much fun!   
  
Yay! people reviewed my story! what fun!   
and so, the plot thickens! Everybody is in love with the Changed? Harry! what's his secret? sex appeal?? anyway, will Draco stand a chance, with people close to Harry having a crush on Harry and with his denial? I know I'm rambling so bear with me? I do not know why I still use question marks, do you?   
Anyway, bye! review, please! 


End file.
